


When You Move, I'm Moved

by Dresupi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Alpha Brock Rumlow, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Attempt at Humor, Car problems, Crack Treated Seriously, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, Multi, Omega Darcy Lewis, Omega Verse, One Shot Collection, Polyamory Negotiations, Strip Tease, Werewolf Brock Rumlow, Werewolf Bucky Barnes, Whiskey & Scotch, Zombie Apocalypse, werewolf Darcy Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: All my Wintertaserbones ficlets and one-shots in one placeNone of these are connected unless otherwise notedI'll put a * beside explicit chaptersThe first chapter is the table of contents
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Brock Rumlow, James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis, James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 96
Kudos: 146
Collections: Dresupi's Ficlet Collections





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ibelieveinturtles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinturtles/gifts), [aliitvodeson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliitvodeson/gifts), [scratches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scratches/gifts).



> Title from "Movement" by Hozier

  1. Table of Contents
  2. Glitter || for ibelieveinturtles
  3. Whiskey || for ibelieveinturtles
  4. The smell of burning leaves makes me want to make out || for ibelieveinturtles
  5. White Rose || for Anon
  6. My family has a cabin in the mountains. We should be safe there || for ibelieveinturtles
  7. Two alphas showing off for their omega || for aliitvodeson
  8. Whatever you do, don't make a sound. They'll hear you || for Mindfullostitinerant
  9. Car problems || for 01_scratches
  10. Knee socks || for ibelieveinturtles




	2. Glitter || for ibelieveinturtles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun Prompts 2018
> 
> Other tags: Humor, Crack treated seriously

Darcy snorted out loud when they walked into the lab. “Oh my gosh. Did a fucking Michael’s throw up on you?”

Head to toe, all around, in their hair… it was just glitter all the way down.

Brock clearly wasn’t amused, but Bucky was handling it better. “Look, I was a little bit skeptical at first, but I really like the new SHIELD uniforms, okay?”

“It itches. Can you help?” Brock was more clear cut. To the point. “Please?” 

Darcy raised her hands in front of her. “Is it biotech? Because we might have to put the lab on lockdown if–” 

“Nah, it’s just fucking glitter,” Bucky replied. “Brock knocked a box down on us ten seconds into a raid.” 

“Dude…” Brock hissed before accepting his fate as King Glitter. “In my defense, why was there a huge box of glitter just _sitting_ on a shelf?”

“For this precise reason,” Bucky countered. “Look at us. Not busting an AIM base and getting glitter hosed off us by our girlfriend.” 


	3. Whiskey || for ibelieveinturtles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall Prompts 2018
> 
> Other tags: Alcohol, Drunkeness

“Never have I ever… done shots with two people as good looking as the two of you,” Rumlow said, smirking like mad as Darcy reached for the bottle of whiskey, pouring the shot and knocking it back. She winced at the burn, but set the glass back on the table, glaring at both of the idiots across from her.

“I think that was her way of agreeing with you, Rumlow…” Bucky said with a chuckle. “And sorry, not to slight the lovely Ms. Lewis, but I did shots with Peggy Carter and Steve Rogers back in the day…” He stretched his back before continuing. “And I think we can all agree they’re the most beautiful people in the world.”

She narrowed her eyes and licked her lips, determined to trip him up. “Never have I ever… had to use a tampon.” She rounded on Brock, who wrapped his fingers around the bottle and poured himself a shot. He slid the bottle to Bucky, who shook his head and pushed it back to the middle.

“Bullshit, take the shot,” Brock protested, knocking his back without so much as blinking.

“I used one to plug up a bullet wound back in the war,” Bucky said, laughing. “Sorry, but y’all ain’t gonna get me on this. I’ve lived practically forever. I’ve done it all.”

“There’s something you haven’t done,” Darcy retorted. “And we’re gonna find it!”

“Not tonight, you ain’t,” Bucky said. “I think both of you have had enough, especially the lovely Ms. Lewis…” He slipped out of his chair and had her up and in his arms before she could protest.


	4. The smell of burning leaves makes me want to make out || for ibelieveinturtles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Fall Prompts 2019_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> The smell of burning leaves makes me want to make out
> 
> Other tags: Established Relationship, Kissing 

“Would you just let me do it?” Bucky reached for the matches, snagging them from Brock’s hand and making the other man indescribably angry that he succeeded.

“Buck. C’mon. You know I like doing this,” Brock protested.

“Didn’t realize you were such a firebug, Rumlow…” Bucky struck a match and dropped it on the pile of leaves they’d raked and piled towards the back of the house. He was such a dick sometimes.

Brock stood back while the scent of the burning leaves wafted up into the air.

He felt a slight pair of arms encircle his waist from behind. Felt Darcy lean her head against his back before releasing him and ducking under his arm to sidle up beside him. “You know, Brock… the smell of burning leaves makes me want to make out…”

That got his attention. Barnes’s too. “Does it really, sweetheart?”

Darcy locked eyes with him and nodded. She reached for the hand on the arm that was draped over her shoulders, unwinding from his embrace before tugging him back towards the house.

Didn’t have to tell him twice. He went where she tugged.

“Hey. Not fair!” Barnes yelled at them from the burn pile. “I have to stay here and watch this now.”

“Yep. Got what you wanted, didn’t ya?” Brock laughed.

“I’m joining you after!” he called.

Darcy giggled and moved a little faster towards the back door.


	5. White Rose || for Anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Flower Language Prompts_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> White Rose - I'm everything you need
> 
> Other tags: Polyamory Negotiations, Fluff

“Yeah, this is becoming a little much,” Darcy said, sighing heavily as she flopped into the seat across from Bucky. “I’m sorry, but I think I have to cut this short, I told Brock I’d go with him to catch this movie later… I might be spreading myself too thin. I’m not cut out for keeping one dude happy, let alone two…”

She sighed and let her head fall into her hands.

“Hey… doll… calm down, okay? I think I’ve got an idea of how to fix this. Mind if I call Rumlow and get his thoughts on it?”

Bucky ordered her a pina colada and she was feeling much more relaxed by the time Brock arrived at the restaurant, pulling up a chair and straddling it backwards like the fucking alpha male he was.

“So… I think I double booked again,” Darcy lamented, taking a long sip from her drink.

“Don’t worry about it, kitten, I can share,” Brock grinned and Darcy felt a little faint. And then a little guilty for being so obviously affected by another man in front of Bucky.

“See?” Bucky said with a shrug. “We can share. It’s fine.”

“Thought that’s what we were doing before,” she said.

“We were, but this is a little more hands-on with the sharing,” Brock winked.

“Yeah, if you’re okay with that?” Bucky asked, his hand noticeably tense as he wrung the shit out of his napkin. Was he nervous?

 _Yes, because he’s proposing a threesome,_ Darcy told herself.

But he shouldn’t be nervous. Because while she never thought about it before, she was suddenly anxious to try it out. She _was_ under a lot of stress, after all.

She licked her lips and took another sip from her drink. “Yeah. I’d say I’m definitely okay with that.”

Brock and Bucky glanced at each other, smirking before looking back at her.

She suddenly really wanted to be at home.

Like, _really_.

“Can we get our food to go, do you think?” she asked.

Bucky didn’t answer, simply raised a hand to call the server.

Darcy tried to steady her breathing, but it was difficult with Brock’s hand already moving up her thigh.


	6. My family has a cabin in the mountains. We should be safe there || for ibelieveinturtles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Halloween Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: Zombie Apocalypse, AU - Zombie Apocalypse, Attempt at Humor

Darcy smacked the groaning, chomping thing in the jaw with the shovel in her hand. She really needed to upgrade to a better weapon, but real life wasn’t like video games and there were no safe rooms full of useful weapons or Molotov cocktails for her to lob at the moaning, groaning undead.

Nope. In real life you had a fucking shovel to bonk them in the noggin while SHIELD’s premier triple agent and the actual fucking Winter Soldier had your back.

She supposed that last part was likely better than a video game. Because both of them were exceptionally handy to have around in a scenario like this.

Not that she’d planned for this or anything. She’d been minding her own business when the outbreak happened. Bucky had grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the office building and they scooped up Brock on the way out. Now, they were hunkered down somewhere outside Manhattan trying to hot wire a car and she was smacking zombies left and right. If you angled it just right, you could knock some of the more decayed specimens completely headless.

It was of course at that precise moment that her shovel chose to snap where wood met metal. 

“Shit,” she cried out, only to be pushed forcefully into the backseat of the car, the door slammed and Bucky sliding over to the other side to just make it into the passenger seat while Brock finally got the damn thing roaring.

“Where to, milady?” Rumlow asked.

“Somewhere that you won’t ever call me that again,” Darcy deadpanned.

“I got nothing,” Bucky said with a shrug when Brock looked to him.

“My family’s got a cabin in the mountains,” Darcy said. “I have no idea where they are, but that cabin’s remote as fuck.”

“You know how to get there?” Brock asked.

“Absolutely.”

“Groovy,” he said with a smirk that made her want to slap his gorgeous, gorgeous face for quoting the most bangable of zombie slayers.

“Keep it up. I’ll tie you to the hood,” she snapped. “Drive north.”

“Buck. Back me up. You gotta keep a sense of humor about these things.”

“Don’t look at me,” Bucky said, laughing. “I’ll help hold ya down.”

“Both of ya are a buncha wise-asses. And if any one of us is the Ash of the group, it’s me. We have the same zombie slayin’ jawline.” Rumlow grumbled. 

“Dude, we will debate jawlines later,” Darcy said, swatting his shoulder. “We gotta go!” 

Brock sighed like he was greatly put upon by both of them, but promptly peeled out.


	7. Two alphas showing off for their omega || for aliitvodeson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Halloween Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: Omega Verse, Alpha Brock Rumlow, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Omega Darcy Lewis, AU - Werewolf, Werewolf Brock Rumlow, Werewolf Bucky Barnes, Werewolf Darcy Lewis

If Bucky could have rolled his eyes and scoffed at the blatant display Rumlow was putting on for Darcy, he would have. But there was no one nearby to appreciate the gesture, so he didn’t.

They were on a hunt, and Rumlow had been competing with him for the entire night. When Bucky shifted and ran off into the woods, Rumlow bounded after him, shifting in mid-run and leaving his clothes all over the backyard.

And now, he’d been the one to bring down dinner, so of fucking course he was gloating

Darcy’s golden eyes were on Rumlow and the deer he’d just slaughtered. He howled at the moon before looking back at their mate, tail wagging as Bucky trotted over. He gave Bucky a playful growl and Bucky considered pinning him down to the ground.

But before he could, Rumlow had him on his back snarling at him before glancing back to see if Darcy was watching.

Bucky growled and pushed him off, rolling on top of him and pinning him down.

“Honestly, you two…”

Bucky and Brock both looked over to see a nude beauty standing in the middle of the clearing, her hands on her hips as she watched them.

Brock shifted first, followed by Bucky, and they both fell in a pile of limbs in an attempt to stand.

“For the last time, I don’t care which one of you gets dinner. I don’t care which one can best the other while play fighting, all I care about is that you don’t both go into rut at the same time, because I don’t think I could keep up.”

Brock chuckled. “We won’t, princess. We’re not on the same cycle.”

“You sure? They say they always sync up, the more time you spend with someone,” she teased.

“Alright, alright,” Bucky said, changing the subject. “You wanna gnaw on this as humans, or wolves? Because I’m gonna have to build a fire for the former.

With that, Darcy shifted back, going back to the deer as Brock and Bucky followed suit.


	8. Whatever you do, don't make a sound. They'll hear you || for Mindfullostitinerant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Halloween Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: AU - Zombie Apocalypse

Her footsteps echoed in the hallway and the zombies chasing her knew that. Fuck, this was the worst.

Darcy wished like hell she had caught the last bus out of the city. She wasn’t entirely certain what she was going to do in Stark Tower. There had been no sign of the Avengers in New York. They were fighting the big hoards down south.

But she knew that if she could get into Bruce’s containment chamber, she’d be safe until they got back at least.

Which was why she was running up the stairs, up to each floor until she got to the lab floor.

But she’d also brought a shit ton of zombies with her, and it was not looking so good. But she figured she had to try, right?

She was past the point where she could be choosy.

When someone grabbed her arm, she started to yell, but a hand clamped down over her mouth and dragged her into one of the empty offices.

“Shhh, Darcy, it’s us. It’s us.”

She started shaking at the familiar voice., She turned in Brock’s arms and threw hers around him. “I’m so fucking happy to see you, oh my god.”

“How many were after you?” Bucky asked.

“Three for sure, but there are more coming. I can tell. They were doing that screechy call thing.”

“Civilians know about that?” Brock asked, seemingly impressed. 

“We’ve all played Left 4 Dead. We know a witch’s call when we hear one,” Darcy retorted.

Bucky jumped out into the corridor and dispatched the three zombies that were after her, tossing them out the broken window in the hall and coming back into the office. They barricaded the door with a desk and hunkered down behind it.

“Whatever you do, don’t make a sound. They’ll hear you.”

She knew that, of course. But she was also so much more relieved than she had been a few minutes ago.

“I know you know that, doll… I just…” Bucky shrugged and reached for her hand. She leaned her head against Brock’s chest and listened to his heartbeat instead of the inhuman groaning that came from the hallway behind them.


	9. Car problems || for 01_scratches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Winter Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: Neighbors AU, No Powers AU, Car problems, Flirting

“Okay so try turning it over again?” Brock called from under the hood.

Darcy turned the key and the engine made that sad little slow revving sound again.

“Yeah, think it’s your battery,” Brock said, leaning back. “If you’ll get out, I’ll push this back so we can get my car in here and try to jump you.”

“I’m so glad we’re talking cars,” Bucky muttered under his breath. “Otherwise it sounds like you’re calmly discussing your plans to kidnap her.”

Brock’s face froze as he turned to face Bucky. “Why the fuck would you say something like that? Dude, not cool. We’re not going to kidnap you,” Brock assured Darcy. “We’re not. I know that sounds like something a kidnapper would say, but I promise you—“

Darcy laughed out loud and pulled herself out of her car and stood back so Brock could put it in neutral and push it back down her driveway a bit. “No offense, but you guys aren’t like the stealthiest fellas in the northeast, I think I could take you. Two hours a week of Krav Maga, thank you very much.” She bent her arm up to showcase her bicep. “I ain’t worried.”

Brock paused outside her car door when she did that. “That’s from Krav Maga?”

“Well, that and some weight training. No big,” she said with a sniff, folding her arms. “I could take you.”

“He’d probably let you,” Bucky said and Brock looked like he wanted to kick him. “I’d probably let you.”

She laughed. “Yeah, right. Aren’t you guys like a thing?” 

“I mean, yeah, but things can be more than two people,” Bucky replied.

“I hadn’t really thought about that…” Darcy said nonchalantly in a voice that belied just how much she actually had spent thinking about that very scenario and never thinking it would happen in a million years.

“Maybe you could?” Bucky said, smirking over at Brock.

“I mean, only if you’re both up for it or whatever,” she said, her face blushing pink.

“We’re up for it,” Bucky assured her. Brock still hadn’t said a word.

“You’re an animal, you know that?” Brock finally said, directing it at Bucky. “Picking up a girl while her car’s broken down. Absolute animal. I’m ashamed to be with you.”

“I mean, would it help if I could definitely kick both of your asses if you tried anything funny with me that I didn’t want?” she offered. “Because I totally would. And I haven’t yet, so all Bucky’s funny stuff is totally cool?”

“What about my funny stuff?” Brock asked, grinning in a way that made her belly swoop.

“I’ll tell you when you try some,” she countered and Bucky guffawed loudly.

“You just wait, Lewis,” Brock said, sitting down to put her car in neutral and motioning for Bucky to push. “I’m a riot.”

“He is,” Bucky said. “I’m constantly laughing. Uproariously funny.”

Darcy giggled and Brock glared at Bucky before jolting because the other man had begun pushing the car and he wasn’t prepared. Once he got it pushed back, Brock parked it and got out. “We could take you out Friday. Show you how funny we both are.”

Darcy hesitated for a long moment before nodding. “Okay. Friday night. Make me laugh, Brock.”

“What about Bucky?”

“Bucky already has.”

“Are we still talking in code? Because he hasn’t had the time, I’ve been watching him.”


	10. Knee socks || for ibelieveinturtles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Winter Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: Striptease, Humor

Bucky knew full well what Darcy was going to be wearing before she even came out of the backroom. It was supposed to be a joke.

Brock hated kitschy holiday stuff, but she was going to give him a striptease to “Santa Baby” while dressed in kelly green and cherry red. Bells on her shoes and candy-striped knee socks.

Basically an elf without the pointy ears.

And she was right, Brock was into it. Even if he swore up and down that he hated kitschy stuff, he was the one with his hands rubbing along her thighs while she straddled his lap and Madonna crooned about wanting a yacht or some shit.

All of it was very expected. All of it except for the fact that Bucky was pretty sure, based on the boner he was now sporting, that she’d awakened something in him.

Because he was halfway to pulling out his phone to price yachts and if that wasn’t telling, he didn’t know what was.

“Hey…” Brock had his lips against Darcy’s throat. “Think our boy might want some attention over there.”

She grinned when she saw him. “What can I do for you, Buck?”

He wondered if asking her to sit on his face while wearing that get-up would be too much.

Possibly? But it was the holidays, right? Time for dreams to come true. Even dreams you didn’t realize you had until your girl was gyrating in an elf costume.

He licked his lips. “You could come sit on my face, I guess.”

Darcy’s eyes darkened. “I can do that.”

Bucky inhaled sharply and nodded, quickly scooting down the sofa.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are open, prompt me [here.](https://forms.gle/ejZPceyAAj29SWtK8)


End file.
